Chipped red nail polish
by Rowling Writer
Summary: Years after the war Ronald finds a homeless young girl on the streets, is it the one girl he has been searching for? That he has been dreaming of? Not a oneshot unless I get reviews! rating may change.


This story may or may not be a one shot depending on the reviews I recieve.  
If you honestly enjoyed this story, please tell me. And if you didn't, conrtructive critisism is always nice so keep the reviews coming.

Disclaimer : I am not J.K. Rowling, just a rowling writer. ;)  
(lame, i know, shut up.) P

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ronald Weasley walked out of the Ministry of magic feeling sullen and a hopeless. Those memories always returned around this time of year and he hated them. He hated the memories that kept him up at night, that made him think about the best times of his life which quickly turned into the worst. He contemplated death and suicide at these times but knew he could never do such a thing, he was not like Ginny. Not like her at all.

The red head sat down in a small muggle park that was located not far from his ministry office. Ron thought about his current situation, it was after the war, years and years after the war and he had not seen either Harry or Hermione since. Harry had been killed by Lord Voldemort. And although he was told the death was quick and painless and that there was absolutely nothing he could have done, he wished that it was him instead of Harry who died. Harry didn't deserve it, not at all. And Hermione had simply left afterwards, he has no idea where she is now.

Ron couldn't sit at the park anymore, it hurt him too much to be alone, he needed to go home, to his wife and children. He needed them to help him forget everything. He needed to go and help his daughter Delilah with her studies, and Blaire with eating her vegetables. He needed to help his wife, Lavender, set the table for the guests arriving that night. One of which was his mother. He needed to go right away.

Ronald stood briskly and moved out of the park,where he passed a muggle form of transportation; the underground, and continued walking up until he passed a homeless girl sitting on the street.

She looked about his age, or younger. Her brown frizzy hair covered her face as she sobbed A cardboard sign that said she was going through a miserable time, had been on the streets a few days, and needed $30 to get a room for a night. She said any change someone can spare would be appreciated.

He watched her as he waited for the street light to change. She had chipped red nail polish on her fingernails, and a ring on her finger that strangely looked familiar. Her hands were dirty. There were bruises and cuts on her body that looked like she had fallen, or someone had hurt her. She was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, but she still was shivering, and the wind seemed to get colder suddenly.

He searched through his bag for change, and found the 3 galleons that he was saving for laundry. He put them in her cup. She was crying a lot, and kept her head down, and didn't seem to even notice him standing over her.

Ron crossed the street, but just stood at the corner and watched her, and he watched the people go by her, most of them seemed unconcerned. He couldn't believe how many people just walked by like they were passing a stray dog. At that moment he felt like he couldn't just walk away. Ron wanted to do something. She was crying like she never thought her life would turn out this way.

So he walked back over to her, bent down next to her, and asked her if she was O.K. she was crying and didn't really answer. He asked her if she needed some food or something to drink, but she kept saying no and kept her head down, although he could not see her face she looked so familiar. He asked her what happened. She cried more hysterically.

He had felt so bad for her. She looked really young. He suddenly thought what's 30 muggle dollars for him, this girl needs a room tonight. He told her he would be right back. He ran to the ATM in the nearest store and tried to take out some money from his muggle account but by strange coincidence, his card expired two days earlier, and wasn't working. He couldn't take any money out, and he had very little cash. Ron felt so bad that he couldn't do anything to help this girl.

He bought her a meal bar, and suggested maybe she should go to a shelter. She looked up, and he knew that face, those big round eyes. That smooth skin. "Hermione?" He asked silently."...is that,"

She just thanked him and said she didnt think there were any shelters around here. He looked her over twice but she didn't seem to recognize him, he said goodbye. And told her to be careful, the words sounded so silly as they were coming from his mouth. But the idea of a young girl on the streets alone at night was so dangerous that it was frightening. Especially if it _was_ Hermione.

As she walked off Hh thought over the girl's looks, god, she looked so much like Hermione it was scary. That same face which haunted him in his sleep had just passed him, and he did nothing about it. But as logical reasoning settled his mind, he realized it couldn't have been her, it just couldn't.

------------------------

Maybe it was, mabe it wasn't. Review and the later chapters will reveal the answer, if there are later chapters. ;)


End file.
